


I Got Carried Away!

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [122]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: The argument had convinced most of the students that Dr Crowley and Dr Fell were rivals, competing over the wedding arrangements.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 35
Kudos: 792
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	I Got Carried Away!

The argument had convinced most of the students that Dr Crowley and Dr Fell were rivals, competing over the wedding arrangements. Even the older students weren't immune to it, because despite knowing that the two were married, they were also aware of how a wedding could bring out old rivalries. The first years didn't even have that much of a buffer, and nobody could have missed the sheer strength and depth of the - connection. It could have been hate, it could have been love, and it would have looked the same either way. ("I got carried away," Aziraphale had apologised to Crowley when they got home. Crowley had just grinned ruefully back and replied, "You weren't the only one, angel. You ok?")

The split in perceptions also meant that the students instinctively split too. Some supported Dr Fell, who surely didn't deserve to have his contributions and cake opinions dismissed offhand just because of his size. Some supported Dr Crowley, who, yes, all right, was fierce and grouchy and snappish and not in anyway _nice_ \- but it was his kid getting married, and he hadn't offered anything other than tart opinions. He could have been vastly ruder, and he didn't deserve to have his opinions dismissed outright. Some stood by Dr Young against both of them, because, after all, it was his wedding and he didn't deserve to have anyone forcing their opinions on him, no matter what they were or from whom.

* * *

Crowley just got on with his routine work as the debates seethed and roiled, giving lessons, grading essays, answering questions, and keeping the greenhouse running smoothly.

He was in his office, ploughing through his emails, when he hit one that wasn't college related. For a breath he thought it was just an advert, and he didn't recognise the address it came from - it wasn't a college address either. It wasn't even one of his graduated ducklings, and he kneaded his knee for a long minute, staring at the name before the memory of two small girls hauled itself out of storage and waved at him. _Izzie!_

She began by apologising but she didn't know who else to contact. She'd remembered him, and his official email was on the college website. Her mother had been a student here, and he might remember her. (Crowley remembered all too well) Now she'd met and become friends with another girl like her (trans, his mind supplied, reading between the lines) who had never met any queer elders, didn't believe anyone queer lived for very long or was allowed to achieve very much, and as a result didn't see any point in trying to get anything done. Was it ok if she, Izzie, told this friend about Dr Crowley?

Crowley closed his eyes for a long moment as the weight of that landed on his shoulders, and sagged back in his chair. He didn't need this on top of the wedding preperations and everything else that had to be done. But the consequences of not taking it up...

He shook his head and opened his eyes. He had a responsibility, just by being old and queer and alive in this pest of a world that tried to crush non-conforming kids. Not gay as in happy (though he was certainly happy for Warlock) but queer as in fuck you. Yes, you, the people messing up queer kids and hurting queer adults - get _away_ from my _ducklings_!

He opened a reply, and told Izzie that yes, she could tell her friend about him, and yes, they could have long, good, lives, and he hoped she and her mother, Abby, were doing well. He sent it, and another to Aziraphale to catch him up on the situation, and stood slowly, cautiously, to persuade his aching leg to carry him to his next lecture, even as Izzie's situation ached in the back of his heart and mind. Life went on, and you did what you could, and sometimes - sometimes it wasn't enough.


End file.
